WHAT IF
by Brisingr13
Summary: Just some drabbles I thought up. An angel Sakura and a sneezing Yue. Rated K for Syaoran's excessive amounts of blood.
1. Sakura was a cemetary angel?

**WHAT IF . . .**

**_Sakura passed over a cemetery while using the FLY card?_**

Sakura groaned, looking at her newest outfit; a long, sleeveless dress with a V-neck and a skirt that trailed behind her like the train on a wedding dress.

"Tomoyo, do I _really _have to wear this?" she asked. "I'm just going for a quick Fly around town, since the sky's so nice today. And _why_ did you bring Syaoran? _NOBODY_ needs to be at the scene of my biggest embarrassment! I'm barely dealing with this myself!"

"Sakura! Are you even listening to yourself? You look _beautiful_, and I wanted Syaoran to see it, since he's seen you in most of your outfits so far, so why miss out now? I'm sure he'll love it." Tomoyo said, and then to herself: _Shyeah, no kidding. I'm gonna die laughing when this is over._ Then she hurried Sakura out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the living room, where Syaoran had been waiting nervously since he had gotten to the house.

Syaoran's face when he saw her was priceless. His jaw started to work, but he couldn't find the right words to say, so he just shut his mouth. Then the rest of his face started mobbing. His eyes were now frantically blinking and his eyebrows were as high as they could go, and a blush started rushing into his face, making it a red so dark it almost turned purple. His voice finally started working, and he managed to stammer out "W-w-w-w-wow, Sakura."

"Why thank you, Syaoran." she said, her own face beginning to flush.

"We're going outside, Syaoran. Would you like to come join us?" asked Tomoyo, who had sparkles joining the other twinkles in her eyes.

"Uh . . . uh, sure!" Syaoran stammered, the blush beginning to subside. Then he noticed that Sakura had her magic staff in her hand, and he wondered why.

"Why the staff?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"You'll see." Said Tomoyo, her eyes filled with tears of mirth. "Come with us."

So Syaoran followed them outside into the beautiful Sunday afternoon, and he had another jaw-dropper waiting for him. Sakura stood, majestic in the setting sun, holding up her staff in preparation of using the Fly card.

"FLY!" she shouted, and magnificent, white, feathered wings sprouted from her back. In that instant, Sakura looked exactly like an angel. Then she took off, leaving them behind, gliding through the air with an almost natural-born grace. Tomoyo sighed, filming Sakura swoop into the sky dyed orange and pink by the setting sun. And when she turned around, Syaoran had lost so much blood from seeing his crush take off like that he was now lying on the ground in a pool of blood, with more blood gushing out of his nose than should be humanly possible. Tomoyo then did as she had earlier promised. She laughed so hard and loud that she startled a flock of birds out of a nearby tree.

*TO SAKURA*

Sakura heard Tomoyo's laughter and somehow mistook it for Syaoran's. She blushed and thought _Great. I'm never gonna live that one down. _But the cool, crisp air against her skin soon made her forget her troubles and her mind soon moved to other things. _ I wonder if Clow Reed used to Fly like this,_ she wondered. _If he did, when, and where?_ And she flew higher and higher until the clouds were fog beneath her feet. The Fly card responded to this change in the atmosphere and changed itself. Sakura's wings were now much different than the original ones. They had transformed so that they were larger and a purer white than the old ones. And these wings were fast. Sakura zipped down to below the clouds and saw that she was near her mother's cemetery. _I think I'll go see Mom_, she thought. So she dove down and settled down on her mother's headstone. Some mourners were coming to visit the grave of someone who had been recently buried when they saw an angelic figure perching on the headstone of a grave near them. One of them quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. The shutter sound scared both Sakura and the Fly card. Sakura took off so fast she broke the sound barrier. She slowed down when she reached the moon, though. She would later wonder why she didn't explode from the lack of gravity, or why she didn't freeze or burn, or why she could even breathe on the moon. The wings grew to their most magnificent size the, shimmering white and projecting all seven colors of the rainbow. Sakura then dove back to Earth, straight to her house, only to be met by the strange sight of a giggling Tomoyo and a very pale Syaoran in a pool of his own blood. Tomoyo, still laughing helplessly, was barely able to hold the camera to video Sakura's most magnificent landing yet. Her wings quickly disappeared, since they were no longer needed, and Tomoyo put the camera away. But she took it out right after that, because she just had to video the touching, slightly awkward, and semi-gruesome sight of Sakura picking up the K.O.'d Syaoran and carrying him inside to clean up.


	2. Yue was allergic to flowers?

Yukito started glowing, with Clow Reed's magic circle flashing around his feet. Toya stepped back, wary of what was going to happen. Feathered wings enveloped Yukito from behind, and when they opened, they revealed Yue, the guardian under the symbol of the moon.

"A danger approaches my master." he said.

But when he first took a breath in his new environment, something changed in his face. From the expression he had transformed with, which was urgent and solemn, it turned to overwhelmed because of the powerful smell in the air. Then it turned to comprehension as to what it was, then mortification at what that smell meant. He was in an outdoor flower shop. Once he had processed that, his face contorted with rage and he shouted

"OH! FLOWERS! And Yukito KNOWS I'm allergic! Toya, when I transform back, tell him off for me, will you? I mean, I _know_ we're like, telepathic, but I think that he'll *ATCHOO!* understand bore iv *ATCHOO!* ihd's you." (he'll understand more if it's you)

And so, sneezing vigorously, nose already starting to clog up, he went off to save his young master, Sakura Kinomoto, from her enemies in the final battle.

After the battle, Yue was still sneezing, his nose was running, and his eyes were watering. Keroberos, his counterpart guardian of the sun, was finally able to have a little chat with him.

"Flowers?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." he answered. "Do you hab a hakercheev?" (Do you have a handkerchief?)

"Sure. Here you go.


End file.
